jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Literaturtipp der Woche
Literaturtipp der Woche __TOC__ Bisherige Aufstellungen Woche 1, 2010 120px|link=Darklighter|Darklighter Darklighter ist der 18. Sonderband von Dino-Panini und enthält die gleichnamige Comicgeschichte der Imperium-Reihe. Der Comic wurde von Paul Chadwick geschrieben und von Doug Wheatley gezeichnet. Er erzählt von den Geschehnissen während der Ereignisse von Eine neue Hoffnung (0 VSY). Ein Name – eine Legende! Biggs Darklighter war Luke Skywalkers Freund und Vorbild auf dem öden Planeten Tatooine. Als Kadett der imperialen Akademie lernte er das Imperium und dessen Methoden zu hassen. Darklighters Bestimmung war es, einer der besten Kampfpiloten der Allianz zu werden. Star Wars Sonderband 18 schildert Biggs Darklighters Weg aus den endlosen Wüsten Tatooines direkt in das Cockpit der legendären X-Wing-Jäger, seine heldenhaften Taten als Mitglied der Rogue Squadron sowie seine letzte furiose Schlacht in den Gräben des ersten Todessterns. Eine brandneue, spektakuläre Storyline aus der Imperium-Reihe im edlen Sonderbandformat! mehr Woche 2, 2010 120px|link=Wilder Raum (Roman)|Wilder Raum (Roman) Wilder Raum ist der zweite Roman der Reihe The Clone Wars und wurde von Karen Miller geschrieben. Der Roman ist am 18. Dezember 2008 in Amerika und am 13. Juli 2009 in Deutschland erschienen. Er spielt zur Zeit der Klonkriege und ist Teil des Multimediaprojekts The Clone Wars. Während sich Anakin Skywalker und seine Padawan Ahsoka auf einer gefährlichen Mission gegen den Droiden-General Grievous befinden, erfährt der schwer verletzte Obi-Wan Kenobi von kriegsentscheidenden Informationen. Gemeinsam mit Senator Bail Organa bricht er trotz seiner Wunden auf, um diese zu überprüfen. Weder Obi-Wan, noch Bail erkennen, dass sie genau das tun, was die dunklen Sith-Lords von ihnen erwarten … mehr Woche 3, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht. Woche 4, 2010 120px|link=Die Erlösung|Die Erlösung Die Erlösung ist eine Comicgeschichte von Kevin J. Anderson, die im 6. Sonderband-Comic von Dino-Panini enthalten ist. Die Story spielt zehn Jahre nach dem Ersten Sith Krieg und beendet die Jedi-Chroniken-Reihe. Zehn Jahre sind vergangen seit der Sith-Kriege die halbe Galaxis in Schutt und Asche gelegt haben. Ulic Qel-Droma, einst ein geachteter Jedi, wurde dabei zu einem der führenden Konstrukteure der Vernichtung. Am Ende des Krieges hat er seinen Bruder Cay getötet, die Jedi-Traditionen entehrt und wurde schließlich von Nomi Sunrider seiner Kräfte beraubt. In einem Kosmos quälender Erinnerungen sehnt er sich schließlich nach Abgeschiedenheit und begibt sich aus Reue und Scham ins Exil. Doch Vima Sunrider, die Tochter Nomi Sunriders, hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, endlich ein Jedi zu werden. Da Nomi durch ihre Position als charismatische Führerin kaum Zeit für ihre Tochter hat, fällt Vimas Wahl ausgerechnet auf Ulic als Lehrer. Sie spürt Qel-Droma auf und setzt sich dabei selbst einer tödlichen Gefahr aus. mehr Woche 5, 2010 120px|link=Rebellenträume|Rebellenträume Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Rebellenträume ist der elfte Roman der Das-Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Aaron Allston geschrieben und ist im Oktober des Jahres 2005 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 23 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (27 NSY). Die Yuuzhan Vong haben Coruscant erobert. Die Regierung erweist sich als ratlos und spielt auf Zeit. Sie will ihre Kräfte auf den nahe gelegenen Planeten Borleias verlagern. Han und Leia fliegen inzwischen von Planet zu Planet, um eine Rebellion gegen die zum Misserfolg verdammte Besänftigungspolitik der Republik zu schüren, während Luke Skywalker einen tollkühnen Plan ersinnt: Ein frecher Bluff soll ihm ermöglichen, in den feindlichen Stützpunkt auf Coruscant einzudringen... mehr Woche 6, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht. Woche 7, 2010 120px|link=Opfer|Opfer Opfer ist der fünfte Roman der Wächter-der-Macht-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben und im Mai 2007 von Del Rey in Amerika veröffentlicht. In Deutschland wurde der Roman im Oktober 2009 veröffentlicht. In der deutschen Version ist die Bonusgeschichte Boba Fett – Ein Pragmatiker, ebenfalls von Karen Traviss, hinzugefügt worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 36 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (40 NSY). Han Solo und seine Frau Leia befinden sich auf der Flucht. Ihnen wird die Beteiligung an einem Mordkomplott zur Last gelegt. Der Mann, der sie jagt, ist der Enkel Darth Vaders, dessen wahrer Erbe - und ihr eigener Sohn! mehr Woche 8, 2010 120px|link=Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit|Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit ist ein Star-Wars-Roman, der schwerpunktmäßig die Abenteuer von Yoda zur Zeit der Klonkriege behandelt. Das Buch wurde von Sean Stewart geschrieben und im Januar des Jahres 2007 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zweieinhalb Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Angriff der Klonkrieger (20 VSY). Während die Klonkriege eskalieren, erhält der weise Jedi-Meister Yoda eine überraschende Botschaft: Graf Dooku, sein abtrünniger Schüler und erbitterter Gegenspieler, soll sich zu Friedensverhandlungen bereit erklärt haben. Doch Yoda bleibt misstrauisch und vermutet eine Falle des heimtückischen Grafen. Gleichwohl kann Yoda ein Angebot, das Millionen von Leben retten würde, nicht einfach ausschlagen. Mit zwei vertrauten Jedi-Rittern und ihren Schülern bricht Yoda zu dem schicksalhaften Treffen auf, wohl wissend, dass ihm die vielleicht schwierigste Mission seines Lebens bevorsteht... mehr Woche 9, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 10, 2010 120px|link=Darksaber – Der Todesstern Darksaber – Der Todesstern ist der zweite Teil der Callista-Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von Kevin J. Anderson geschrieben und ist im Februar des Jahres 1997 von VGS in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse acht Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (12 NSY). Acht Jahre sind seit der Schlacht von Endor vergangen, doch noch immer träumen imperiale Anhänger von alter Macht und neuem Ruhm. Admiral Daala hat sich mit Pellaeon, der ehemals unter dem Kommando von Großadmiral Thrawn stand, verbündet. Gemeinsam wollen sie ihre Streitmächte gegen die Neue Republik führen. Aber auch von anderer Seite droht Gefahr - Jabbas Erben, die Verbrecherkönige der Hutt, haben die Konstruktionspläne des Todessterns in ihre Hände gebracht und planen den Bau einer neuen Superwaffe: Darksaber. Werden Han, Leia, Luke und eine neue Generation von Jedi-Rittern ihre Feinde aufhalten können? mehr Woche 11, 2010 120px|link=Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie ist ein 47-seitiger Bildband, welcher die Schauplätze der Originalen Trilogie behandelt. Dazu gehören alle Plätze, die in den Filmen Eine neue Hoffnung, Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter in Erscheinung treten. Dabei wird anhand von Querschnittszeichnungen und 3D-Landkarten Einzelheiten zu diversen Gerätschaften und Charakteren veranschaulicht. Das Buch wurde von James Luceno geschrieben und von Richard Chasemore sowie Hans Jenssen illustriert. Daneben agierte Curtis Saxton als Berater und Bernd Perplies übernahm die Übersetzung in die deutsche Sprache. Der Bildband ist in Deutschland seit April 2005 erhältlich. mehr Woche 12, 2010 120px|link=Der verborgene Tempel Der verborgene Tempel ist die zehnte Comicgeschichte und der fünfte Sonderband der Legacy-Comicreihe, sowie der 48. Sonderband der Star Wars-Reihe von Panini. Der Comicsonderband erschien im Februar 2009 und enthielt die amerikanischen Legacy-Geschichten Loyalties und The Hidden Temple. Freund von gestern – Feinde von heute? Nach der verzweifelten Flucht aus den Klauen des Imperators Darth Krayt und dessen finsteren Sith-Schergen, erkennt Cade Skywalker, dass er seine Freiheit unter anderem zwei Kopfgeldjäger-Rivalen verdankt, die noch kurz zuvor nach seinem Leben trachteten: Chak und Kee – und nach dem seiner Mutter, der imperialen Spionin Morrigan Corde, die Cade eigentlich schon lange für tot hielt. Doch an eine friedvolle Wiedervereinigung von Mutter und Sohn ist bei Weitem nicht zu denken. Corde hat einen bereits übervollen Terminkalender... was ein höchstriskantes Doppelleben nun mal so mit sich bringt. Und Cade und seine Freunde sollten sich nicht nur von Coruscant möglichst fern halten, denn mit einem auf ihre Köpfe ausgesetzten Sith-Kopfgeld macht bald die halbe Galaxie Jagd auf Cade Skywalker, Jariah Syn und Deliah Blue... Die Fortsetzung der Star Wars Top-Story im edlen Sonderbandformat! Woche 13, 2010 120px|link=The Making of Episode I The Making of Episode I ist ein 1999 erschienenes Sachbuch über die Entstehung von Die dunkle Bedrohung, geschrieben von den Autoren Laurent Bouzereau und Jody Duncan. Das Buch beinhaltet ausführliche Informationen über die gesamte Produktion des Films, angefangen beim Drehbuch bis hin zu den letzten Handgriffen vor der Veröffentlichung. Der Inhalt ist in drei Teile gegliedert, zunächst Vorarbeit und Drehvorbereitungen, danach die Dreharbeiten und schließlich die Postproduktion. In jedem der drei Teile werden die einzelnen Arbeitschritte erläutert und Einblicke in das Wirken der verschiedenen Abteilungen und einzelner Crewmitglieder gegeben, die an der Entstehung von Episode I mitwirkten. George Lucas, Rick McCallum und auch die Schauspieler, Designer und weitere Mitarbeiter kommen dabei zu Wort, und berichten von ihren Aufgaben und Erfahrungen während des Projektes. Zusätzlich zum Text finden sich im Buch zahlreiche Illustrationen, neben Fotos von den Arbeitsplätzen auch Entwürfe und Konzeptzeichnungen für die Gestaltung des Films. mehr Woche 14, 2010 120px|link=Allianz der Vergessenen Young Jedi Knights – Allianz der Vergessenen ist der achte Roman der Young Jedi Knights-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Kevin J. Anderson und Rebecca Moesta geschrieben und ist im August des Jahres 1998 von VGS in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zwanzig Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (24 NSY). Sie wurden geboren, als das Imperium unterging. In ihren Adern fließt das Blut der Skywalkers. Sie repräsentieren eine neue Generation von Jedi-Rittern und die größte Hoffnung für den Fortbestand der Neuen Republik: Jacen und Jaina, die Kinder von Prinzessin Leia Organa Solo und Han Solo - Erben und Hüter der Macht. '' ''Alle suchen Bornan Thul, der spurlos verschwunden ist. Er ist der Vater Raynars, eines Mitschülers von Jacen und Jaina. Thul steht offenbar in enger Verbindung zu einer geheimen politischen Bewegung, die das Ziel verfolgt, die Macht in der Galaxis zu übernehmen und die Neue Republik zu verdrängen. '' ''Die jungen Jedi-Ritter jagen durch die Galaxis, um Bornan Thul zu suchen - aber es könnte sein, dass sie viel zu spät kommen. Denn ihr wahrer Feind ist im Begriff, sein verräterisches Gesicht zu zeigen. Und dieses Gesicht ist ihnen allzu vertraut... ''mehr Woche 15, 2010 ''Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 16, 2010 120px|link=Das Kino des George Lucas Das Kino des George Lucas ist ein biografisches Buch, welches ausführlich das Leben von George Lucas behandelt. Auf über 263 Seiten werden verschiedene Interviews, Zeitzeugenberichte und bisher unveröffentlichte Bilder aufgezeigt, die den persönlichen Werdegang des Regisseurs analysieren und dabei seine Projekte als Autor, Editor und Produzent sowie seine anderen Leistungen in der Filmindustrie, wie zum Beispiel der Gründung von Industrial Light and Magic, Skywalker Sound und Lucasfilm, behandeln. Das Buch wurde im April des Jahres 2005 vom Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf Verlag herausgegeben. Ursprünglich wurde es von Marcus Hearn verfasst und anschließend von Georg Guillemin in die deutsche Sprache übersetzt. Es ist die erste offiziell von Lucasfilm abgesegnete Biografie von George Lucas. Ausführliche Beachtung erfahren George' Lucas größere Kinoproduktionen wie THX 1138, American Graffiti, seine sechsteilige Star Wars-Saga und die Indiana Jones-Trilogie. mehr Woche 17, 2010 120px|link=Legacy VI: Visionen der Dunklen Seite Legacy VI: Visionen der Dunklen Seite ist der 52. Sonderband von Panini Comics und enthält drei Comicgeschichten aus der Legacy-Reihe. Der Comic wurde von John Ostrander geschrieben und von Jan Duursema sowie Omar Francia gezeichnet. Er erzählt von den Geschehnissen rund 100 Jahre nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg (137 NSY). Das Leben auf einer ganzen Welt wird urplötzlich zur Hölle; denn ein komplettes Volk, die Mon Calamari, sollen die bittere Rache des Dunklen Sith-Lords Darth Krayt zu spüren bekommen. Unermessliches Leid, Versklavung und sogar die komplette Ausrottung drohen den friedlichen Bewohnern. Das Leben hat sich verändert auf dem Planeten Dac - und das Schicksal schlägt unerbittlich zu... '' mehr Woche 18, 2010 ''Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 19, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 20, 2010 120px|link=Inferno Inferno ist der sechste Roman der Wächter-der-Macht-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Troy Denning geschrieben und im August 2007 von Del Rey in Amerika veröffentlicht. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 36 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (40 NSY). Im Anhang an den Roman befindet sich ein Interview mit den drei Wächter der Macht-Autoren Karen Traviss, Troy Denning und Aaron Allston. Luke Skywalker steht vor den Trümmern seines Lebens. Seine Frau wurde ermordet, sein bester Freund und seine Schwester befinden sich auf der Flucht vor einem Tyrannen. Und nun hat Luke scheinbar keine andere Wahl als die Galaktische Allianz, die er selbst mit gegründet hat, zu vernichten... mehr Woche 21, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 22, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 23, 2010 120px|link=Das Technische Handbuch Das Technische Handbuch ist ein 192-seitiges Sachbuch das verschiedene Themen aus den Star-Wars-Episoden IV, V und VI behandelt. Es enthält sehr viele Bilder, Grafiken und technische Zeichnungen von Raumschiffen, Schauplätzen und Ausrüstungsgegenständen. '' 'Vor Langer Zeit, in einer Galaxie weit, weit entfernt...' '' Mit diesem Satz beginnt die Geschichte von Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Prinzessin Leia und den vielen anderen, inzwischen Millionen von Fans bekannten und geliebten Helden und Schurken. In diesem Buch werden alle Details und Hintergründe ausgiebig erläutert. Was tat Luke Skywalkers Familie auf Tatooine? Was macht den Millennium Falcon zu einem der schnellsten Schiffe in der Galaxie? Wie entstand das Imperium? Wie groß ist der Todesstern? Das Technische Handbuch beantwortet all diese Fragen! Im vorliegenden Buch werden alle wichtigen Einzelheiten aus der Star Wars Trilogie genauestens beschrieben. Neben der Geschichte Des Imperiums und der Rebellen sind detaillierte Zeichnungen von Raumschiffen, Waffen, Droiden, Ausrüstungen und Landschaften enthalten. mehr Woche 24, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 25, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 26, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 27, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 28, 2010 120px|link=Das Ultimatum Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Das Ultimatum ist der neunte Roman der Das-Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Troy Denning geschrieben und ist im Mai des Jahres 2005 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 23 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (27 NSY). Noch immer schreitet der Eroberungsfeldzug der Yuuzhan Vong fort, ohne dass die Jedi-Ritter ihnen wirksamen Widerstand entgegensetzen können. Da erhält Leia Organa ein Ultimatum: Wenn der Standort der geheimen Jedi-Basis nicht preisgegeben wird, werden Flüchtlingsschiffe angegriffen und vernichtet. In dieser verzweifelten Lage entwickelt Leias Sohn Anakin Solo einen tollkühnen Plan: Ein Stoßtrupp von Jedi-Rittern will sich von den Feinden fangen und in deren Hauptquartier im Reich der Finsternis bringen lassen… mehr Woche 29, 2010 120px|link=Mara Jade – Die Hand des Imperators Der Comic Mara Jade – Die Hand des Imperators ist eine dreiteilige Comicgeschichte, die im Jahr 1999 vom Feest-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Im amerikanischen Original wurde die Geschichte von Dark Horse auf sechs Ausgaben ausgelegt. Eine Neuauflage der Comicgeschichte ist am 20. April 2010 vom Panini Verlag im Rahmen der Essentials-Reihe erschienen. Der Comic wurde von Michael A. Stackpole geschrieben und von Carlos Ezquerra gezeichnet. Die Handlung spielt während und kurz nach den Ereignissen von Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (4 NSY). Der Imperator ist tot, den vereinten Kräften von Luke und Anakin Skywalker zum Opfer gefallen. Seine Vertreterin, die wandelnde Tötungsmaschine Mara Jade, muss nun ohne den Schutz ihres Meisters auskommen. Nicht gerade einfach in einem Imperium, das, ohne seinen Herrscher, von Intrigen und Machtkämpfen zerfressen wird. mehr Woche 30, 2010 120px|link=Keine Gefangenen Keine Gefangenen ist der dritte Roman der Reihe The Clone Wars und wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben. Der Roman ist am 19. Mai 2009 in Amerika und am 15. März 2010 in Deutschland erscheinen. Er spielt zur Zeit der Klonkriege und ist Teil des Multimediaprojekts The Clone Wars. Anakin Skywalkers Jedi-Padawan Ahsoka sollte eigentlich an einer Übung teilnehmen, doch der Notruf eines Jedi-Meisters lässt das Manöver unwichtig erscheinen. Sofort bricht Ahsoka mit einem Trupp junger Klonkrieger auf, um einen Agenten der Republik zu befreien. Der Auftrag wird beinahe zum Fiasko und Ahsoka muss erkennen, dass dem Krieg nicht nur Soldaten und Droiden zum Opfer fallen … mehr Woche 31, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 32, 2010 120px|link=Enthüllungen Enthüllungen ist der achte Roman der Wächter-der-Macht-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben und im Februar 2008 von Del Rey in Amerika veröffentlicht und erschien am 12. April 2010 in Deutschland. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 36 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (40 NSY). Jacen Solo wollte seine Familie schützen und der Galaxis Frieden und Sicherheit bringen – doch stattdessen ist aus ihm ein Sith-Lord und tyrannischer Herrscher geworden. Nun glaubt seine Schwester Jaina, eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, wie sie ihn noch aufhalten könnte – auch wenn das bedeutet, sich mit einem alten Feind zu verbünden… Der neue große Zyklus im weltberühmten Star-Wars-Universum! 40 Jahre nach der Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter befinden sich Luke Skywalker und die Jedi-Ritter abermals im Zentrum eines gigantischen Kriegs der Sterne. mehr Woche 33, 2010 120px|link=Sklaven der Republik Sklaven der Republik ist ein Comic von Henry Gilroy, der anlässlich des Multimediaprojekts The Clone Wars veröffentlicht wird. Im amerikanischen Original wurde die Handlung von Dark Horse auf sechs Ausgaben ausgelegt; Panini veröffentlicht Anfang 2009 den Comic in den Ausgaben 72 bis 75 der Star Wars-Reihe. Die Handlung spielt zur Zeit der Klonkriege. DER GRÖßTE KONFLIKT IM STAR WARS UNIVERSUM! Vom inneren Kern bis zum äußeren Rand: Blutige Kämpfe, Leid und Zerstörung überziehen die gesamte Galaxie. Epische Schlachten wüten – republikanische Klonkrieger gegen Count Dookus Droidenarmee der Separatisten. Die Frontlinie erstreckt sich über sage und schreibe tausend Planeten, während beide Parteien weiter nach Verbündeten suchen und wichtige strategische Punkte sichern wollen. Selbst neutrale Welten geraten nun in den Strudel des gigantischen Schlachtengewühls. Gezwungen, sich einer Seite anzuschließen, fürchten alle, dass auch ihr Planet zum Kriegsschauplatz - und verwüstet - wird. Auch die Togruta-Kolonie im Kiro-System bekommt diese grauenhafte Realität schmerzhaft vor Augen geführt ...mehr Woche 34, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 35, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 36, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 37, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 38, 2010 120px|link=Das Verderben Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Das Verderben ist der dritte Roman der Das-Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Michael A. Stackpole geschrieben und ist im Oktober des Jahres 2002 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 21 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (25 NSY). Die gnadenlosen Yuuzhan Vong dringen immer weiter in das Gebiet der Neuen Republik vor. Sie stehen außerhalb der Macht, und sogar die Jedi-Ritter sind diesem Feind hilflos ausgeliefert. Während Luke Skywalker und Leia sich bemühen, möglichst viele Bewohner zu evakuieren und die Restwelten zu einer Allianz gegen die Invasoren zu bewegen, begeben sich Jacen Solo und Corran Horn zu einer Erkundungsmission auf den Planeten Garqi. Dort kommen sie einem Geheimnis auf die Spur, das einen Weg zur Rettung weisen könnte… Mehr als 20 Jahre nach der Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter befinden sich Luke Skywalker und die Jedi-Ritter abermals im Zentrum eines gigantischen Kriegs der Sterne. mehr Woche 39, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 40, 2010 120px|link=Sturm über Tatooine Sturm über Tatooine ist eine Sammlung von 16 Kurzgeschichten über die Charaktere, die in der Mos Eisley-Cantina in Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung zu sehen sind. Eine der Geschichten wurde zum Beispiel von Timothy Zahn geschrieben. Herausgegeben wurde es von Kevin J. Anderson. Der Spaceport von Mos Eisley auf dem Planeten Tatooine gehört zu den gefährlichsten Plätzen des Universums. Hier trifft sich der Abschaum der Galaxis – Schurken, Söldner, Halsabschneider, Killerdroiden, Waffenhändler und Attentäter. Pangalaktisches Gesindel, das vor nichts zurückschreckt – außer vor Jabba dem Hutt, dem monströsen Despoten, der nichts mehr liebt, als Unschuldige an den blutrünstigen Rancor zu verfüttern. ''Sturm über Tatooine – sechzehn Stories mit allem, was Star Wars berühmt gemacht hat: faszinierende Technik, atemberaubende Spannung und nicht zuletzt ein Wiedersehen mit den legendären Figuren aus Krieg der Sterne.'' mehr Woche 41, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 42, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 43, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 44, 2010 Für diese Woche wurde keine Aufstellung gemacht Woche 45, 2010 120px|link=Sieg Sieg ist der neunte und letzte Roman der Wächter der Macht-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Troy Denning geschrieben und im Mai 2008 von Del Rey in Amerika veröffentlicht und ist im Juni in Deutschland erscheinen. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 37 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Allein gegen Darth Vaders Erbe Jaina Solo bereitet sich auf den größten Kampf ihres Lebens vor – gegen ihren eigenen Bruder Jacen, der mittlerweile als Sith-Lord Darth Caedus die Galaxis beherrscht. Wird es ihr gelingen, Darth Caedus wieder zur Helle Seite|lichten Seite der Macht zu führen, oder wird Jaina ihren eigenen Bruder töten müssen? Kann sie das überhaupt …? Der neue große Zyklus im weltberühmten Star-Wars-Universum! 40 Jahre nach der Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter befinden sich Luke Skywalker und die Jedi-Ritter abermals im Zentrum eines gigantischen Kriegs der Sterne. mehr Woche 46, 2010 120px|link=Die Königsdrohne Die Königsdrohne ist der erste Roman der Dunklen-Nest-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Troy Denning geschrieben und ist im Februar 2008 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 31 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Der Aufbruch zu neuen fantastischen Welten! Die Abenteuer um Luke Skywalker, Han Solo & Co. gehen in eine neue spektakuläre Runde! Dreißig Jahre ''Star Wars und ein Ende der Erfolgsgeschichte ist nicht in Sicht!'' Endlich ist der Konflikt mit den Yuuzhan Vong beigelegt, doch Luke Skywalker findet noch immer keine Ruhe: Jaina und Jacen Solo, seine Nichte und sein Neffe, sind in den Unbekannten Regionen verschollen. Von dort empfingen sie einen Hilferuf, den nur sie vernehmen konnten. Und jetzt haben die isoliert lebenden Chiss eine formelle Beschwerde geschickt: Darin beschuldigen sie die beiden Jedi, sich unerlaubt in eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihnen und einem unbekannten Angreifer eingemischt zu haben. Voller Sorge bricht Luke auf, um nach Jaina und Jacen zu suchen und den gefährlichen Konflikt einzudämmen... mehr Woche 47, 2010 120px|link=The Old Republic – Eine unheilvolle Allianz The Old Republic – Eine unheilvolle Allianz ist ein von Del Rey am 20. Juli 2010 erschienener Roman, der in die Handlung des Spiels The Old Republic einführen soll. Er spielt somit einige Jahre nach Ende des Großen Galaktischen Kriegs. Mit Star Wars: The Old Republic präsentieren BioWare und LucasArts - Schöpfer des erfolgreichen Videospiels Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - ein neuartiges Multiplayer-Online-Rollenspiel, das es den Spielern ermöglicht, ihr eigenes Star Wars Abenteuer 3500 Jahre vor dem Aufstieg Darth Vaders zu erleben. New York Times Bestsellerautor Sean Williams erweckt das Spiel mit seinem neuesten Roman Star Wars: The Old Republic: Eine unheilvolle Allianz zum Leben. Tassaa Bareesh, eine Matriarchin des Hutt- Verbrecherkartells, lädt zu einer Auktion, die in der ganzen Galaxis Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sowohl Abgesandte der Republik als auch des Sith Imperiums werden auf den Plan gerufen, um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Darunter auch ein Jedi-Padawan, der wild entschlossen ist, das Richtige zu tun, eine ehemalige Soldatin der republikanischen Eliteeinheit Blackstar, die ihren Namen reinwaschen will und ein geheimnisvoller Mandalorianer mit einer ganz persönlichen Agenda. Keiner dieser Gäste hat allerdings die Absicht an der Versteigerung teilzunehmen. Ihr Ziel liegt verborgen in einer nahezu unerreichbaren Schatzkammer. Die verkohlten Reste eines explodierten Sternkreuzers enthalten den Schlüssel zum Reichtum einer ganzen Welt. Doch der Schatz birgt tödliche Gefahren. Am Ende werden Sith und Jedi, Republik und Imperium zu einer historischen Entscheidung gezwungen. Eine Entscheidung, zu der sie kein Vermittler - egal ob helle oder dunkle Seite der Macht - jemals hätte zwingen können. Sie müssen zusammenarbeiten, um eine Bedrohung aufzuhalten, die die gesamte Galaxis zerstören könnte. mehr